


Tell me again

by thatsformetoknow



Series: I’m going to try (and fall in love with you again) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, Angst, Bottom Lance, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Shiro, kind of, set before I’m going to try (and fall in love with you again), so if you want a happy ending read that bc that’s fluffy as shit, this got more intense than planned, this is just from the angsty time beforehand, uh, very very low-key use of safeword type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: It was all a bit of a blur after that. So maybe he’d pushed Shiro. Pushed and pushed and backed Shiro into a corner, quite literally, until Shiro had spun them around, pushing Lance against the wall, head slamming back against it and Lance had moaned, and they’d been gone from that moment."Fucking slut.” Shiro had snarled, pulling Lance by the hips and pushing him against the kitchen counter, pushing his hips against the curve of Lance’s ass, and Lance could already feel his cock filling out against him.





	Tell me again

**Author's Note:**

> For context this is set maybe a few months before they decide to get divorced lmao (they don’t)
> 
> I’m going to try (and fall in love with you again) is Then set a year later where they fall back in love and get back together if you want a happy ending lol that’s a fluffy bitch

Lance was sure if he retraced his steps he’d be able to discern how he’d ended up here, like this. It was probably his fault- in fact, he knew it was his fault.

He’d dropped Ella off with Pidge and Hunk for the night, something he’d made the decision for only around an hour earlier, he’d then gone to the store and picked up something to drink, and gone back home.

Shiro wouldn’t be home yet for a little while, even if he should have been. He’d been coming home later and later, recently, and Lance didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t do anything about it.

And so he’d gone home and finished up some work related things, run himself a bath and sunk into it.

He’d started drinking after that and he hadn’t stopped until Shiro got home. 

It was all a bit of a blur after that. So maybe he’d pushed Shiro. Pushed and pushed and backed Shiro into a corner, quite literally, until Shiro had spun them around, pushing Lance against the wall, head slamming back against it and Lance had moaned, and they’d been gone from that moment.

 _”Fucking slut._ ” Shiro had snarled, pulling Lance by the hips and pushing him against the kitchen counter, pushing his hips against the curve of Lance’s ass, and Lance could already feel his cock filling out against him. 

Shiro yanked Lance’s pants down with a growl, pooling them around his ankles, reaching for some sort of cooking oil, rather than making the trip to the bedroom for the lube, and then he was stretching him. 

Rough and fast and only barely just enough, but it was _exactly_ what Lance had wanted. 

And then he was rocking back against his fingers, panting, whimpering, whining; “ _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”_

“Shut up.” A snarl, and a harsh slap to the flesh of his ass. 

Lance gasped, biting down hard on his lip, fingers curling over the counter surface and Shiro huffed out a breath that was half a laugh, slapping him again and Lance whimpered.

Lance whined as he heard the unzip of Shiro’s zipper, clatter of his belt against the floor, head of his cock sliding over the curve of his ass, between his cheeks. 

“Please…” Lance whimpered, gasping softly, and Shiro kept rutting, just rutting over his hole, hands splayed over his hips, gripping firmly, keeping them in place so that Lance couldn’t rock back to try and slip his cock inside even if he tried.

“I said _shut up_.” Shiro snarled, lifting his hard grip only for a moment to deliver another harsh slap. “I don’t want to hear you needy little whorish whimpers.”

Lance gave another one at that. He knew that was a lie, anyway. 

Lance keened as Shiro finally pushed in, not teasing, not gentle, just one swift, hard thrust, burying himself inside of him. 

Hands back gripping at his hips, pulling Lance flush against him, immediately reburying himself into him over and over, hard and fast, barely giving Lance enough time to breathe, punching little gasps out of him with each thrust. 

Lance could feel from the way the fabric of his trousers was rubbing against his ass with each thrust that Shiro hadn’t even bothered to pull them down, just undone them enough to pull his cock out and Lance wasn’t going to lie and say that wasn’t doing things to him. 

And so maybe that had been why Lance had dropped Ella off for the night. Because he’d wanted him hard, like this. Knew he could make him angry enough, and wanted to make him snap, just throw Lance against a surface and just _take_ him. Just take him like a whore and slap him about a bit and that shouldn’t have been something that Lance was into. Was maybe a little bit embarrassed to even acknowledge it in his mind. 

But he’d done it, he’d riled him up and argued back until Shiro had snapped and now here they were, Lance desperately clinging to the counter as Shiro fucked him over it, an endless desperate stream of whines and whimpers falling from his lips, Shiro’s fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and god, Lance hoped that they’d bruise.

Lance could barely even think enough to bring a hand to touch himself, but he knew that Shiro wouldn’t do it for him, not like this. Not when he was like this, chasing his own pleasure; using Lance as nothing more than a hole to fuck and god, that’s what Lance wanted. Wanted it so badly.

He managed to find it in himself to stop desperately clutching at the counter, bringing his hand down to wrap around his length, aching and hard, drooling between his legs, a little pool of precum gathering on the floor beneath them and he almost sobbed at the relief as he began to work his hand over himself.

Shiro growled again and for a moment Lance was worried that he was going to try and stop him, but he didn’t, just leant over him more, lips pressed against Lance’s shoulder, panting against him, before biting down. 

Lance gasped harshly, cock leaking more, and he worked himself faster, crying out softly as Shiro bit down again, before pressing his lips over the mark in a kiss that was too soft for right now.

“K-kashi-” Lance managed to choke out. “I’m-”

Shiro growled, cutting him off, lips close to his ear, breath making Lance shudder. “Fucking cum then.” He snarled. “Do what you want, you little fucking slut.” 

Lance cried out, biting down hard on his lip, but releasing it a moment later, mouth hanging open in pleasure as he came hard, cum spattering onto the floor, a little hitting onto the side of the counter. He whimpered desperately, thighs shaking a little.

Shiro huffed, annoyed, as he had to hold Lance up, before pulling out of him and harshly pulling him by his hips, throwing him against the wall and hooking his thighs over his hips, lifting him against the wall and slamming his cock back into him. 

Lance keened, throwing his head back, hitting it into the wall harshly, and groaning. Arms thrown around Shiro to steady himself, nails digging into his shoulder blades, crying out with each rough thrust, eyes screwed closed and lips parted, gasping and moaning, a complete fucked out and over stimulated mess.

“Shut up.” Shiro growled again, bringing one hand up to plaster over his lips, sufficiently muffling him and Lance groaned behind his hand. “ _Shut up, shut up, shut up._ ”

He brought his other hand up, wrapping his fingers around the base of his throat and squeezing lightly, Lance giving a desperate whine, digging his nails into Shiro’s skin harder, the harder he pressed.

Lance wasn’t coherently aware of much after that, just the unrelenting drive of Shiro’s cock into his abused hole, the squeeze of his fingers around his throat, desperately gasping for air behind the firm press of his palm over his lips, and it seemed too long and too soon all at once before Shiro was emptying himself into Lance with a low groan, fucking his cum into him, working himself through it before finally slowing to a stop.

It was all Lance could manage to give the two taps to his shoulder that they’d agreed on so many years ago, before Shiro was releasing his grip, hands pulling away from his throat and lips and Lance was bursting into overwhelmed tears, collapsing into Shiro’s arms.

“Shh, shh, baby.” Shiro soothed softly, wrapping his arms firmly around Lance, holding him close, cock slipping out of him as he carried him down to the bedroom and Lance could feel his cum uncomfortably leaking out of him. 

Lance didn’t stop crying for an embarrassingly long time, nestled safely in Shiro’s arms, Shiro making soft little soothing noises and peppering kisses over his hair.

“I’m sorry, angel, I’m so sorry.” He murmured and Lance sniffed, shaking his head.

“N-no.” He choked out. “No, the- the sex was _amazing_ don’t- apologise for that.”

“Then why are you crying, my love?” He asked softly and that only made Lance cry harder.

“M overwhelmed.” He said, sniffing.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Shiro soothed. “I’ve got you, baby.”

And he was. He was definitely overwhelmed. Aching all over and so completely overwhelmed in the most wonderful, but definitely tear inducing way. But that wasn’t all of it. 

Shiro was only holding him here so closely like this because he was crying. Because he thought he’d gone too far, squeezed too tightly, fucked him too hard. Hurt him, maybe. 

And maybe that was what it was about. The rough sex. Maybe it was half about the sex and half about the aftercare. Because if Shiro thought he’d pushed him too far, done something _wrong_ , then he had something to make up for. 

And if Shiro could hold him as tightly and as lovingly as this, make soothing little noises and press loving kisses to his head, then Lance could maybe pretend that their marriage wasn’t falling apart. 

Like Shiro would have come home and held him regardless. Like he still loved him. Shiro _did_ still love him, Lance knew that. But like he loved him _enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yike that got more intense than planned
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
